Sonic's Reality Check
by Crazy the Tanuki
Summary: Sonic is suddenly in the human world, where talking blue hedgehogs don't exist and neither do two-tailed foxes. It seems fine at first, but how will he cope with being in a world where his life is just a video game?
1. The Strange and Unlikely

Anybody who knew anything about Sonic would know his reality is _very _different from our reality. In our reality, there aren't really superpowers, towns aren't terrorized by robots daily, and the life of everybody in his world is just a collection of video games. Perhaps it's time for our spiky blue hero to get a reality check.

Sonic yawned as Tails worked on his machine. "You've been doing that for hours, Tails, when will it be done?" Tails rolled his eyes and continued work on his machine. Meanwhile, in our reality, genius twins, a brother and a sister, were also working on a machine. It's rare for somebody so young to have their level of intelligence in our reality, but these twins were an exception. Their names were Sophie and Dezi. They were building a teleportation device, while Tails was building a machine that allowed travel through time and space. Somehow, the building of both machines at the same time caused the strange and unlikely to happen.

Sonic was suddenly all by himself in an endless field of darkness. His shoes and gloves tore off and his blue fur melted off his body, leaving only skin. He felt a lot of pain as his face changed. His eyes grew smaller and seperated, and his nose changed drastically. He grew to 5'3", adding two feet to his original height. His emerald green eyes became less vibrant and his quills became softer, but felt a little like they had been covered with hair gel. They also became a shade darker. He fainted.

Sophie and Dezi looked over the strange, unconscious teenager that had suddenly appeared on the floor. "Hello?" Dezi yelled, trying to speak to the teenager. "He's unconscious, Dezi; He's not going to respond unless we shock him awake." Sophie said, preparing some kind of machine. She turned to her brother. "For a genius, you can be really stupid sometimes." She pulled out two 'shockers', the name she gave the things that doctors shock unconscious people awake with, and walked towards the teenager. "Are you sure this won't kill him?" "...Do you even know what they use these for in hospitals?" Sophie quickly shocked the teenager, and he woke up with a sharp pain in his chest. "...Ow..." "Okay, now I know you're confused and probably a little scared, but I'd like you to remain calm and tell us your name." Dezi said slowly. The teenager smirked. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" The twins didn't react.


	2. Nicolas Maurice Parlouzer

Sophie broke out into laughter. "Now I get it! He's an escaped mental patient!" She crazily laughed, putting the shockers down on a rubber mat. "We just woke up a mental who think's he's Sonic the Hedgehog!" She hit her head against the wall at least three times. "Uh, is she okay?" The teenager who said he was Sonic asked. "Yes, she does this everytime she thinks there's a mental in our house." Dezi said sarcastically. "So she is okay?" "No, I was being sarcastic!" Dezi sighed and walked over to Sophie and shook her shoulder. "You okay now?" Sophie was now breathing heavily. "Yes."

"Okay, 'Sonic'." Dezi and Sophie sat down on the floor. "Just tell us what happened. How did you get here and what were you doing before you came here?" "Well, I was helping my best friend Tails build this machine to travel through dimensions." "And you needed to do that, _why?_" Dezi was surprisingly good at pulling off the whole therapist thing. "We had to get the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman did, and they were in some other dimension so we couldn't get to them normally and-" "That's enough. Now I'd like you to open that closet. There's a mirror on the door there." Sophie pointed to the closet. "Take a good look at yourself." The teen walked over to the closet and opened the door. With just a short gaze, he knew something wasn't right about him. "What's happened to me?!" He yelled. "I don't think anything's happened to you. I think you have a mental disorder that makes you think you're Sonic the Hedgehog, who is a _video game character._" Sophie said. "What did you say?" "You have a mental disorder." "No, after that." "You think you're Sonic." "After that!" "Sonic's a video game character." "You mean...I'm just a character in a video game?" The teen said, sadness clear in his voice. "Well, not you, precisely. I mean the 'actual' Sonic, who is the main character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, which is made by SEGA." "...What's SEGA?" "SErvice GAmes. That's what they used to be called, anyways. Back to the point, I believe my brother and I can help you re-establish your actual identity. Now, do you have any other names than Sonic?" "...My middle name is Maurice." "Really? I didn't think anybody was named that anymore. I'll just call you Nicolas, Nic for short." "I guess that's close to Sonic." Sophie turned to Dezi and whispered, "Does Sonic have a last name?" "Uh...His concept was called Mr. Needlemouse." "I need a normal last name!" "Parlouzer!" Sophie turned to Nic quickly. "Okay, your name is now Nicolas Maurice Parlouzer. Now to get you some clothes." "Clothes?" "Did you notice all you're wearing is underwear?" Nic glanced at the mirror and saw that all he was wearing was a pair of blue underwear. He knew this wouldn't be exceptable in this odd new form. "I'll go get some clothes. Dezi, you make sure he doesn't find any weapons!" Sophie ran out of the basement. "What's her problem?" Nic asked. "I dunno."


	3. In the Park

Sophie returned with a bag full of clothing. She dropped the bag in front of Nic and before he could pick it up, Sophie had run to the computer. "What are you doing?" Dezi asked. "Looking up Sonic characters. If this guy thought he was Sonic, he might have a whole bunch of looney friends who think they're the other characters. How many are there, anyways?" "What? There's millions, even without all the different adaptions put in!" "Just give me the basic run of game characters then." "Well, there's Sonic, of course, Tails, Eggman, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Cream..." "Gosh, that's a lot. I hope they don't all think there these weird 'Mobian' things." "Actually Eggman is a human. He's normally insane, though." "Oh, great. What's that guy do?" "He makes robots that attack Sonic and his friends and generally completely normal people." "WHAT!?" Nic ran over. "What's going on?" He had already gotten dressed and was wearing a white t-shirt, a blue vest with sleeves that reached his elbows, blue jeans, and red shoes that looked similar to the 'Riders' design of Sonic's shoes. He also had white fingerless gloves on. "Oh, just looking up your other crazy friends." Sophie said sarcastically. "She means using Wikipedia to look up characters in the Sonic series, So-I mean Nic." Dezi commented, almost calling Nic 'Sonic'. Nic rolled his eyes and looked up at the exit. He could never stay in one place for so long. He was jumping from foot to foot, trying to run while his conscious said not to move. He frowned and glanced at the twins. Sophie was worrying her head off about his other 'crazy' friends, while Dezi went on explaining all the Sonic characters. _"This is boring." _He thought. The teen suddenly smirked and grabbed the twins and ran upstairs and out of the house. "What are you doing!?" Sophie yelled, digging her heels into the ground, trying to stop Nic. "I thought it would be nice to go out for a run." Nic thought this wasn't his full speed, so he kept trying to go faster, but ending up tiring himself out. He found that they were right in front of the park. "Well, we could go to the park." Dezi smiled. Sophie grumbled. "I hate the park."

Meanwhile, a six-year-old girl, a male teenager, and a 12-year-old girl were also walking through the park. On the six-year-old's shoulder was a baby blue jay, and in her hand was a fruit that the bird was eating. The older girl groaned. "Where's Sonic?" "Don't talk about him! Frankly, I'm glad we can't find that faker." The teenager snapped. " , please don't talk about like that, it's not nice." The young child said sweetly. The older girl looked up and saw Nic. She quickly ran towards him, arms stretched out. "SONIKKU!" As she came close to Nic, he dodged her, leaving her falling flat on her face. "UGH! I hate it when you do that, Sonic! Now I've got dirt on my new dress!" She yelled at Nic. Sophie and Dezi decided it was best not to stay around and walked away. Dezi saw the teenager and the child walking, and pointing a finger at the teen, he cried out, "EEEEMOOOOO!" "Hey, words hurt, you know!" Sophie said, turning her back to her brother. "No, I meant that guy." "Who, the little girl? She doesn't look emo." "No, I said _guy_!" "Oh, he does look emo." The teen went into a rage from this comment and quickly pulled out an emerald and yelled, "CHAOS BLAST!"


	4. New Rooms

Nothing happened. Not even a spark emitted from the teen's hand. "What the...?" He stared at his hand as if he was expecting something. "...What's going on?" Dezi asked. "You're supposed to be blown to smithereens by now!" The teenager yelled. Then he calmed down. "I apoligize. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform born and raised on the-" "Is part of that title 'The Master of _REALLY _Long Introductions?'" "...No." Shadow was clearly struggling not to yell at Dezi again. Sophie quietly asked Shadow, "What's your real name?" "Terios." "...Okay, whatever. Last name?" "Robotnik, I suppose." "Okay, I am now going to call you Terios Robotnik. Now your little girl friend over there?" Dezi whispered to Sophie, "I don't think they're dating." "That's not what I meant!" "Now, little girl, what's your name?" "Cream, and this is Cheese." She held out her blue jay. "Yes, that's a cute nickname, but what's your real name?" "My real name is Cream, miss. What's your name?" "Sophie. Now are you just another celebrity's child with a wierd name or do you have an actual name?" "...My actual name is Cream." Sophie groaned. "Look, I'll just call you Caroline, Carrie for short, okay?" "That's not my name, but it is pretty. Okay then, Miss Sophie." "Okay, now can you tell me the name of that pink-haired girl over there?" "That's Amy Rose, she's my bestest friend." "Somebody with a normal name! Imagine that!" Sophie said sarcastically. She and her brother then went to talk to Amy.

"Okay, Nic, this is Terios, Carrie, and Amy." Sophie said, introducing the three she found to Nic. "I know these guys! And what's with the wierd name's she's given you guys?" "...Terios is my real name." "Sorry, emo-pants." "CHAOS BLAST!" Terios had already forgotten that his powers weren't working. "Oops." "I think Caroline's a pretty name..." "What kind of name is Nic? Now what do I call you? Nikku?" "What is that, an anime character?" "...Now that I think of it, it does kind of sound like that." "Anyways, I think we should go back to the basement." Sophie said. "She _hates_ the outdoors and _loves_ making everybody go stir-crazy." Dezi said. "I'm tired of sitting in that basement." Nic said. "Can we get our own rooms?" "Uh...We have two conviently large guest rooms. We could have one room for the boys and one room for the girls."

Nic walked into the 'boys' guest room. The walls were clean white, and the furniture was modern. There was a large bed with green blankets and white sheets and pillows. There were also three buttons on the wall. When one button was pushed, part of the wall spun around, revealing a flat-screen TV. When the next button was pushed, a couch came out of the floor. When the last button was pressed, something came out that saddened Nic a little. A box full of SEGA systems, the SEGA CD, the Megadrive, Dreamcast, anything that had a Sonic game on it. There was also a box full of Sonic games. For some reason, Nic couldn't cope with the fact that he just wasn't real in our reality, and broke out into tears.

The girls room was similar to the boys room, only, well, girlier. The walls were a more pinkish color, and the blankets of the bed were lavender. When the third button was pushed, rather than boxes, there was a vanity which pleased Amy, but didn't do anything for Carrie, who would only use it for playing pretend, most likely.

Other than Nic's breakdown, they were more or less happy with their rooms.


	5. Miles & Silver, Blaze & Marine

It was a cool evening when Nic woke up. "Huh? I must've been sleeping all day!" He said, getting out of bed. He ran downstairs and opened the door. A tree was rustling just across the street. "What's that?" Nic crossed the street and went to examine the tree. A gloved hand stuck out of it. "What the?"

"S-Sobic?" His voice was garbled, but Nic could tell this was Tails. He pulled out his friend and helped him onto the ground. The now-human boy spat out leaves.

"How'd you get in there, Tails?"

"It's wierd, but when I got transported here, I ended up on a plane with Silver. There were some people there who gave us new clothes, and when I told them I could just fly back to wherever I came from, they gave us parachutes and pushed us out. Something was definetly wrong with them." Tails was wearing a orange t-shirt with a thick white stripe down the middle, a orange-and-white jacket tied around his waist to mimic his tails, orange shorts, and red shoes.

"Where's Silver, then?"

"Not sure." Suddenly a silver-haired teen fell out of a tree, falling face-first on the ground. "Ouch."

"Silver!" Nic said. Silver still had a funky hairdo, even as a human, and wore a white long-sleeved shirt with teal stripes down the sleeves and white faux fur on the collar, white pants, and black-and-teal shoes. Nic helped him up.

"Sonic?"  
"Actually, the twins who live in that house call me Nic."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, something about Sonic not being a 'real' name. They're also calling Cream 'Carrie'."

"Well, it is pretty."

"What?" Nic and Tails stared at Silver oddly.

"...Forget I said that."

"Well, if Sonic's not a real name, I guess it wouldn't be fitting to call me Tails anymore."  
"Guess you're just Miles again."

"What about me?"  
"Venice?"

"...No!"

"Silver _is _actually a name." Miles commented. Nic and Silver nodded in agreement.

Nic walked into the living room with Miles and Silver. "Guys, look who I...found." Carrie was sitting at the table with a lavender-haired girl and a younger girl with brown-and-black hair in pigtails shaped like boomerangs. They all gaped at each other until Silver ran over to the lavender-haired girl and yelled in her face, "BLAZE! I thought you died!"

"...I thought you didn't remember that."

"I did!"

"What's she calling you guys?" Nic asked.

"Our names, what else?" The pigtailed girl said. On the other side of the room, Sophie and Dezi were actually discussing whether or not Marine was a real name.

"Hey, Marine, remember Tails?"

"How could I forget!" Marine said. She walked over to Miles and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again, Tails!"  
"Actually, I'm Miles now."

"Why?" Miles pointed to his jacket. "No more tails." He answered.

"That makes sense."

Terios walked in. His clothes were similar to Silver's, but red and black rather than white and teal. "Oh great, you're back." He grumbled at Nic.

"Lighten up, Shadz."

"Don't call me that!"

In the basement, Sophie and Dezi were studying the emerald Terios had, accompianed by Miles. "So you're saying this is a Chaos Emerald, which is a gem of extreme power?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And there's seven of them?" Miles nodded.

"And normally, Terios would have blown Dezi up completely with this thing?" Sophie asked.

"Yes."

"But it's a good thing he didn't." Dezi added. "Or else you wouldn't have a brother."

"I'd be happier without one, anyways." Sophie argued. Dezi and Sophie went on yelling at each other until Miles noticed something odd about the Chaos Emerald. It was glowing very brightly and they knew this wasn't right.


	6. Red to Green

A huge blast shook the entire house. After it passed, Miles reached out to touch the Chaos Emerald. It was cool, so he picked it up and examined it. The gem had lost it's bright red color, it was now just an ordinary green emerald. "Okay, the Chaos Emerald changed color. Nothing wrong with that...Right?" Miles said, panicking. Neither of the twins could answer him. "I guess you're not the best people to ask. I'll go ask Nic."

"Nic!" Miles yelled as he ran into the living room.

"What is it, buddy?" Nic asked, turning to his friend.

"The Chaos Emerald, it changed color!"

"What's wrong with that? I think we should be worrying about the house shaking."  
"That was the Chaos Emerald. When me and the twins were looking at it, it started glowing, then it blew up and turned green!" Miles held out the emerald.

"It doesn't seem like the other green Chaos Emerald, the one that's normally green. It's duller." Nic noticed.

Silver and Marine came down the stairs. "What's the matter, mates?" Marine asked.

Nic turned to the two. "The red Chaos Emerald turned green."

"What's wrong with that?" Neither Marine or Silver were familar with the Chaos Emeralds, so Miles and Nic had to explain a little.

"See, this one is normally red, but it turned green, and not like the normal green Chaos Emerald. It's not as brightly colored." Nic held out the gem so they could take a closer look.

"I do remember all the Chaos Emeralds being brightly colored, but it's all kind of blurry." Silver agreed.

"I've never actually seen a Chaos Emerald, so I'll just say you're right." Marine half-agreed.

"So the _Chaos _Emeralds are turning into _normal_ emeralds?" Silver asked.

"I guess you could say that. Whatever's happening to them, it's not good."

That night, there were reports of theft at the muesem in town; A new exhibit in the jewel wing, a blue diamond-cut gem, had been stolen. Nic, a natural hero, was determined to catch whoever did it. The morning after the theft, he was out the door and searching in minutes. He questioned whoever he thought looked suspicious, and that was a _lot _of people. Clearly, he was not the detective type. When he was about to go home and have lunch, he spotted a purple-haired 19-year-old man wearing a brown hat being followed by a white-haired young woman who looked a year younger. They each carried a small cloth sack and were whispering to each other. Now these people _actually _looked suspicious. He ran in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. Before he could even question them, the man pulled out a gun and held it against Nic's head...


	7. The Jewel Thief

Nic's life was flashing before his eyes as it seemed that the man was actually going to shoot him right through his brain. The man stared coldly at him, but then set the gun back in his belt, snickering. "For once it's actually good to see you, Sonic." He said.

"Fang?" Nic realized. "What are you up to?"

"Listen, I know we have a bad history with each other, but I need your help. You know the theft that happened at the muesem?" Nic nodded. "Well, everyone's pointing fingers on me, but I didn't steal anything. I'm not a thief, I'm a sniper."

Nic looked behind Fang. "I understand that, but Rouge isn't a sniper. She _is _a thief."

"I didn't steal it either!" Rouge complained.

"Anyways, what's with the gun, Fang? I thought you were just a little better than that!"

"It wasn't real." Fang pulled the gun back out and pulled the trigger, and a cork popped out, attached to a small string. "It's a popgun."

"Okay, enough about guns. If you guys didn't steal the jewel, who did?" Nic questioned.

"How are we supposed to know?"

Nic shook his head. "I'll just go home, I can keep looking tommorow."

"Chili dogs. Apparently your favorite." Sophie grumbled, setting a plate with five chili dogs in front of Nic. "And with cheese." Dezi added, giving Miles a single chili dog with cheese piled high on top of it. Nic gobbled up his lunch extremely quickly, sending chili flying across the room, which hit Miles in the face. "Do you have any napkins?" He asked. Dezi disappeared upstairs and came back with a piece of toilet paper, that was fortunately unused. "Well, it's crude, but it'll work." Miles wiped the chili of his face. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Nic went to open it.

"Rouge?"

"Look what I've got, Big Blue." Rouge pulled out a blue diamond-cut gem, just like the one that had been stolen.

"You lied! You did steal it!"

"Alright, you've got me. But this is a Chaos Emerald, and the Chaos Emeralds have no owner."

"...That's debatable."

Miles and Dezi came in, wondering what was going on. "Is that a Chaos Emerald?" Dezi asked. Miles nodded.

"Rouge, we had the red Chaos Emerald, and something weird happened to it. It turned-"

"Listen, Big Blue, I just-" Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald began glowing like the red one did, but rather than a huge blast, silver sparks emitted from it as it slowly turned a dull green. "Huh? What's happened to it?"

"That's what I wanted to explain. The Chaos Emeralds are turning into normal emeralds. We have to find them before they all change, or else we might be stuck here forever."

"What do you mean, 'here'?" Dezi asked.

"Listen, you and your sister probably don't believe it, but I'm actually Sonic the Hedgehog. Me and my friends need to get home to our dimension, and we'll need the Chaos Emeralds to do that, but if they turn in to normal emeralds, we'll never get home."

"...I believe you, Sonic." Dezi replied.


	8. The Master Emerald

All this time, Sophie had been quietly working in the basement. She could hear the conversation upstairs echoing into the room, and at first just ignored it, but then she had heard her brother. She ran upstairs and slapped him in the face. "OW! What was that for?!" Dezi yelled.

"You're encourgaging his craziness!"

"Craziness?" Silver asked.

"Um, yeah, when I first came here, they kind of thought I was an escaped mental patient."  
"WHAT?!" Everybody except Nic, Sophie, and Dezi cried in unision.

"I guess I should've said that earlier."

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Dezi said calmly.

"You're right. What matters is that we get home." Miles replied.

"And that Rouge tells the muesem she stole the Chaos Emerald." Nic added.  
"Hey!"

However, the next day, it didn't matter if Rouge told or not. The muesem had gotten a replacement that they considered much more interesting than the former Chaos Emerald-A giant diamond-cut emerald. They were also having trouble with a red-haired teen who was sitting in front of it everyday until they kicked them out, and when they did, he would demand that they return the so-called 'Master Emerald' to him. Nic instantly knew it was Knuckles, so he and Miles went to the muesem. In the jewel wing, the Master Emerald was in a glass display case, and there was Knuckles, sitting in front of it. "Sonic?"

"Hey, Knucklehead! What are you doing?"

"Guarding the Master Emerald. What, should I be doing something else?"

"Uh, not normally, but the muesem doesn't want you doing this all the time." Miles said awkwardly.

"But it's my job."

"Apparently money doesn't float a foot above the ground here, and guarding the Master Emerald doesn't really qualify for a job. You don't earn any money from it, so people here don't really count it as one."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I know..."

"Well, what we really need to tell you is that the Chaos Emeralds have been turning into normal emeralds, and if we don't get them all soon, the Master Emerald may go out as well."

"WHAT?" Knuckles sprang up.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Miles asked.

"Well, you know that if the Master Emerald loses power, Angel Island falls into the ocean, right?" Nic and Miles nodded. "Well, if the Chaos Emeralds _and_ the Master Emerald both lose power, the entire universe just falls apart."

"Yikes."

"I know. That's why the Brotherhood of Guardians has to protect the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well, it's good to know why you sit around on your butt all day, Knux." Nic joked.  
"Don't laugh about it, it's serious buisness. As long as this keeps happening, the universe is a dead duck."

"Dead duck?" Nic asked.  
"He means the universe has no hope and is doomed."

"Oh. That's really bad."

"Yeah. But, there is one way to repower the Chaos Emeralds that have gone out already." Knuckles explained his plan to Nic and Miles.

"We've got it. You can count on us." Miles said.


End file.
